Kotori Itsuka
"Now, let our date (battle) begin." '-Kotori Itsuka' Summary Appearance A middle school girl with twin ponytails. She uses white hairbands while in 'sister mode'. Also, while in 'sister mode', she is not often seen wearing too much clothing that contains red. In 'commander mode', she uses black hairbands. She also wears a red coat, black tie with red sidelines, a red skirt with white cloth-like sticking out and a pair of black boots. In her spirit form, she wears a pinkish red kimono and a pair of horns is tied to her black hairbands. Personality Depending on the situation at hand, she can be either a typical little sister that loves her brother dearly (while at the same time harasses him) or the commander of her crew. Even when she is in “commander mode” she still loves her brother dearly but still harasses him anyway. History Kotori was born in the Itsuka household as the only child until her parents adopted Shido when she was still very little; 5 years ago (before the main story) Kotori somehow became a spirit while at the same time her brother somehow gain the ability to seal spirits, but neither of them could remember about that incident. Not long after that incident, Kotori was invited to join unbeknown to anyone in her family at that time. Plot Light Novel Appearances: Volume 1-7 Anime Appearances: Episode 1-12 Date A Live: Rinne Utopia Powers and Abilities DAL v4 02.png DAL v4 08.png|Cannon Mode DATE-A-LIVE-09.jpg Angel: Camael Weapon: Halberd Cannon Mode: Megiddo Astral Dress: Elohim Gibor Kotori Itsuka is born as a human and still is a human per se; there was only two times (so far in the novel) where Kotori Itsuka personally uses her Spirit abilities that she was force upon/given to her 5 years ago before the main story of the novels started. During the time where she uses her abilities, she has shown to have the power to manipulate fire while using her Halberd as a medium. Kotori also has revival power which we see Shido uses/borrows on many occasion when he is trying to make spirits fall for him. It’s basically a power that as long as you have enough "mana" in you, you can’t die even if someone kills you instantly; it also restores all damage done on the person as if it never happened which doesn’t include the regular clothing they may be wearing. Trivia *When Kotori is in her "sister mode", she will wear a white ribbon and when she in "commander mode", she will wear a black ribbon. *She wears a white kimono and has a pair of horns sticking out from her ribbons in her "spirit form". *Kotori has "five" character in her name. It refers to fifth Sephira on Kabbalah's Tree of Life, "Power and Judgment". It is shown by her position as Ratatoskr's commander and her destructive spirit power. *Kotori is weak towards horror genre stuffs. *Sometimes Kotori may sneak into Shido's school during lunchtime, reporting recent information gathered or to keep an eye on him. *Kotori's favorite candy is lollipop which is called Chupa Chups. *She loves bath bombs. *Hiroto Tonomachi plays a gal game which is known as 'Fall in Love: My Little Seed' on his mobile phone and has a girlfriend with a striking resemblance to Kotori, with the only difference that both her hair and eyes are pink in color. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Spirit Category:Ratatoskr